Megahna
by LilacRose23
Summary: TTAW Universe- Dedicated to the inspiration for Megahna who thought our favorite inu to hate deserved her story told a little more. I hope all my readers enjoy this!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Once, there was a famous hanyou, son of a great lord. He met with women of great power; one would change him, one would love him. In the end, he had the power to destroy the most evil of creatures to ever walk the earth.

He was brash, he was irrational, he was strong, he was brave, he was ill-tempered, he was passionate. Many knew his name and loved him, many knew his nature and hated him. His heritage was no secret, the son of a daemon and a human, hated by both and understood by only a mysterious priestess from a land far away who lived a life that would never be understood by her peers.

Inuyasha was his name and Kagome hers.

Their names were echoed through the long years until it was a legend bearly remember.

Humans forgot that Inuyasha had a brother...but the daemons bowed to his name.

When Naraku was defeated from the land, Sesshoumaru vanished into the mists of the Western Lands, much like he appeared. In the company of his ward and servant, he continued into time to carve his own path.

This is his story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The great lord of the western lands sat before the table of scrolls, his face stoic and completely unreadable. Only those well trained would be able to see the look of complete boredom that lingered beneath half closed lids, as his fingers gently traced the writing before him.

His ears twitched ever so slightly as the sound of a crashing thunder rang down the corridor outside his room and the rapid sound of feet running came to his ears. With a soft sigh, he rose and walked to the partition, sliding it aside and stepping out into the corridor.

Just as he predicted, the swift bundle of brown hair and tears came flying into his arms. "Jii-san!" He watched her passively as she cried into his waist, her slender arms clinging to him.

"I hate her, I hate her, she's so mean to me!" she cried and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. This wasn't the first incident, nor the second but was disturbing to both him and his home and it was time he put a stop to it.

"Go to your chambers, bathe yourself and dry your tears, I will speak to her," he said in that monotonous cold voice that he always used, and with a sniffle she nodded and quickly hurried away.

With the grace of ice melting on a hot surface, he strode down the long wooden corridors, his servants dashing off to the side at his approach. Though his face rarely if ever revealed emotion, they came to recognized his walk as a means of determining his mood. And his pace showed that he was furious. He moved like a predator cat, and his steps barely made a sound.

He paused outside one door, and without a word of announcement, slid it open. There stood the object of his displeasure, dangling a young servant girl from her grasp, choking the life from her slender throat as the child could do naught but kick her legs and struggle for her breath.

"Leave her," he whispered but the woman before him continued on her mission. The young girl turned panicked eyes to him, begging without words to be saved, and he moved lightening swift, grabbing the offending wrist.

"I have given you an order," he said, "I will not say it again, or would you like to know the pain of loosing a limb?" The woman turned furious eyes to him for only a brief second and then casually dropped the girl to the ground. He held her wrist tightly until the child could catch her breath. The child swiftly rose to her feet and ran out of the room.

"I tire of these tantrums Megahna," he spoke softly, but no less fiercely and she narrowed her eyes.

"And I tire of being forced to spend time with that whelp of a human brat. My honor is being stripped away every time I have to spend more than a moment in the same room with that vermin," she spat contemptuously at him.

"That whelp is my granddaughter, and you would do well not to forget that fact," he replied, his eyes narrowing. "Your dislike of this fact concerns me little, but your behavior angers me greatly. You will do well to remember that this is still my abode, and my word here is law. You will tolerate the presence of whomever I wish to keep here, and you will do so without this childish behavior. The only dishonor I can see is a bitch youkai who behaves as though she was barely grown from her milk teeth."

"How dare you! I am-"she began and he lifted his hand as if he were going to strike her. He wouldn't, he didn't view her as enough importance to waste the effort of striking, but the appearance of a threat was enough. She flinched, and he lowered his hand.

"You are Lady here, this is true, but I am Lord, and my word is holy writ in this house. You are bound by only minor details, and you can leave at any time."

Megahna sneered at him, "Yes, I am Lady in name only. How you enjoy reminding me of this fact. I am unmarked and therefore easily replaceable."

Sesshoumaru released her arm, giving her a blank look, "I did not think you cared to be otherwise," he replied coldly and turned to leave. He paused only in the doorway to speak once, "If you harm a hair on any of my children's heads in any way, I will send you back to your father's house, rejected."

Her eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't dare! You are honor bound to our marriage!"

"I would gladly take the consequences to have you removed from my sight. I could dismiss you easily, as you have borne no heirs for my house."

Megahna stammered as he turned and gave her a sadistic smirk, "You know as well as I that you have no heirs because you have refused these 100 years to share my bed."

"And it is my word against yours. No one would believe you if you tried to speak up. As for your bed, I do not make it a habit of sleeping where I am no wanted, nor where I want to be. Gladly I would sleep outside in the middle of winter without a thread on my body, then share that pit of poisonous ice."

He turned gracefully, and drifted out of the room, smugly content that he had in fact won this argument this day. He paused outside the door of his study for only a moment and then continued on his path down the corridor to his charge's room. The young servant girl who attended Kirai bowed low to the ground at his approach.

"Your mistress is heeding my word," he said rather than questioned.

"Hai, she is bathing milord," the servant said softly.

"Stand," he commanded and the servant did so, shaking like a leaf in the fall winds. He lightly lifted her chin with one finger, and inspected the dark red marks on her pale throat.

"You will heal," he said and the girl nodded. He glanced towards the hot springs for a moment, "Tell me what occurred with your mistress."

The girl looked hesitant, as if the wrath of Megahna would come down on her, but something in his eyes calmed her fears, "Lady Kirai was practicing her writing, as you instructed when your Lady came into the room and began to grow angry with her. She tore the work that Lady Kirai had completed and said some horrible things to her. Lady Kirai ran away crying, and then Lady Megahna came to take her anger out on me."

He watched her passively, "You may continue with your work, seek a healer as soon as your Lady has been dressed and sent to my quarters," he instructed and turned away. There was much on his mind, but first those damned treatises.

As he returned to the study, he noticed a bent form crouching near the doorway. Jaken, his long time retainer bowed and scrapped before him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," he rasped, "I have word for you of Lord Keitaro," he said, his face pressed against the wood.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to rub his temple in frustration, keeping to his firm form. He walked pass the prostrate frog youkai and back into his study. After settling down behind the low table he glanced at Jaken expectantly. The frog youkai trembled under his gaze until Sesshoumaru had enough.

"Jaken, the letter," he prompted.

Jaken scrambled up to the table, handing him the rolled up scroll with over exaggerated pomp and circumstance. He took it and rolled it open before him, noticing that the handwriting was not that of Keitaro, but more delicate and feminine, Kohana it seemed.

"Tell the servants to prepare Keitaro and Kohana's rooms, and make sure there are fresh robes waiting for them and servants to tend to them. They will be arriving tonight." Jaken squawked and dashed out of the room, as Sesshoumaru looked down again at the scroll.

"Maeko has died," he murmured softly, realizing he felt a twinge of pain, remote but there. For being the whelps of his once annoying half-blooded brother, Inuyasha's children had proven that they were a lot quite deserving of respect. Maeko had followed in her mother's footsteps, both in temperament and in power, and even if she wasn't of his family, he would have given her the proper respect as one powerful leader to another.

"My foolish brother has not come out of his mourning I see," he commented lightly, "He allows his human blood to override his sensibilities. Perhaps it would do him well to be reminded of his duties to our Father's house, and seek a new mate."

He rolled up the scroll just as a faint soft knock sounded on the wood of the door. He glanced up and saw the small feminine silhouette that he was expecting to appear.

"Enter Kirai," he prompted and the door slid open, the girl- no woman, his mind reminded him as her rich scent reached his delicate nose. Of all his grandchildren, she reminded him most of Rin, and perhaps because of it, he had her brought to his castle when she was no older than Rin had been. The years had helped her blossom into a delicate flower, one that had bloomed without his even noticing.

'I should be sure to assign a guard and escort for her now, just in case some overzealous suitor take advantage of her innocent nature,' he thought and made a mental note to speak to some of his special warriors.

"You sent for me, Lord Sesshoumaru," she whispered softly, her hands folded before her and her head bowed politely. He gave her a passive glance, and motioned with his hand, the servant kneeling behind her quickly walked out the door and closed it behind her.

"You know better than to behave as such with me," he scolded lightly and the demure face quickly brightened into a bright smile. 'So much like Rin, you would think she was her spirit reborn,' he thought. Rin always had a smile for him, no matter the situation. Even as she lay dying, old age barely touching her beautiful features, she had held his hand, and smiled, trying to give him what little comfort her frail human body could.

He kept an open door to her children, and their children, but the world was changing around them, and they no longer remembered his kindness but began to buy into the rumors of his cruelty, and his hatred of humans. One by one, they began to fade from his regions, till only a few remained. Kirai was in actuality his great great granddaughter, and one of the last of Rin's blood that did not fear him.

"Your cousins are coming to visit," he told her and she brightened even more, jumping in excitement and running over to his table to pick up the scroll he pointed out.

"Uncle Inuyasha is still away," she commented and pouted slightly. Like all young children, she had been fascinated by Inuyasha's ears, and still seemed to hold that feature in giddy regard.

"I am sure your cousin will allow you to touch his ears, "he said, almost rolling his eyes. She giggled and nodded before falling gracefully to her knees, her eyes taking in the other documents. Like all of the children he had hosted here, she had been taught to read and write, and had an intelligent grasp of diplomacy that had astounded him. If she chose to remain within his court when she came of age, he would be sure that she would have an ambassadorial position, no matter what the others thought.

Times were changing, and while he still found humans a weaker and more subservient species, he did recognize that a few of them possessed admirable qualities, like his late sister-in-law and her daughter. Rin, for being originally of an ignorant and common stock, turned out to be more noble in spirit than many of the aristocratic blue bloods that he was forced to do business with, day after day. There was always one human that amazed him, both by their courage of spirit, or their ingenuity.

"Grandfather," Kirai spoke softly, "Why did you marry her?"

'Sesshoumaru-sama, I don't understand why you married her,' Rin's voice echoed in his mind eerily. He glanced up from his reading to give her a stern look.

"This Sesshoumaru does not speak of his private affairs with anyone," was his response, the same response he had given Rin and the same response he would give for time immemorial.

Kirai's obvious disappointment showed on her young face, but unlike the child of a few years previous, she did not continue to question him. She accepted his response and sat there, looking down at her hands.

Or so he thought, because suddenly her face tilted up again, filled with both concern and stubbornness. "I don't think its right that you have to stay married to her forever. She hates you, and you hate her. I don't care what any of my cousin's say, you don't deserve to have to live with that forever."

"It will not be forever, for even this mighty taiyoukai can die," he said wirily, and she pouted.

"But you won't die for a long long time, and it's not fair," she pouted, her youth very evident as she smacked her hand on her folded thigh. He looked at her in silent contemplation.

"Life is not fair pup, and as a member of an old and distinguished house, sacrifices for the face of honor must be met," he said, realizing that he had given her an explanation when he had sworn he wouldn't. Damn that clever girl, she was just like Rin, pushing buttons that he hadn't had pushed in a long time.

"Go now to your chambers, I have matters to attend to. Practice your harp, for I hope to hear your song at this evening(')s meal," he gave her the closest thing to a smile he had ever given anyone. She grinned and jumped to her feet, giving him a quick peck on the head before running off, and before he could scold her.

Away from the eyes of anyone, the great youkai lord touched his head and the cold from his eyes melted a little. Though not from his loins, she was his pup through and through. He would never admit this to anyone, but he cared for the girl, as he cared for his brother's children and all of Rin's descendents.

'Now, back to those blasted treatises' he swore mentally and returned to his readings.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Megahna paced her room back and forth, her fury radiating through her jaki, causing all of the nearby servants to take alternate routes in their chores, even if it required longer trips. No one wanted to mess with the inu-youkai woman when she was this mad. She had a tendency to mangle first, and then mangle again second. The servants hated her, the nobility hated her, and she hated them equally in turn.

But most of all, she hated the hell that her father had sold her into, and the fact that unless she wanted to be scorned for the rest of her life, she was forced to stay in hell. Every young noble youkai knew that their lot in life was to be married for political or financial reasons, but some part of her, a large part, had always dreamed of being married to someone she loved, someone who loved her, someone she could spend the rest of her long life with.

"Damn him!" she howled and threw her harp across the room in a fit. The strings howled in anger as they hit the floor and snapped. It was bad enough that she was forced to deal with her station in life, but to add insult to injury, she was forced to associate with those vermin of human beings, and worse, to have Sesshoumaru flaunt them in her face as his adopted family. It was bad enough when he made that runt half-breed of a nephew into his living heir, but to keep the offspring of his favorite pet around generation after generation, was beyond insulting.

'Perhaps he should send me home, I don't know which is the worse slight on honor,' she thought as she gathered her robes about her and headed for the hot springs to try and relax her anger away in the steam. The quick patter of feet gave her a light amusement as the servants dashed out of her way. Good, they should be afraid of her, it was their rank in life, to fear youkai.

This growing modern era had given the humans a false sense of security. As their technologies advanced and their world and the understanding of such grew, they began to forget the old ways, and the old ranks. Youkai were becoming more and more myths and legends, creatures of stories meant to serve a purpose, but never real. Her father sent her countless letters explaining the things that were ongoing outside the walls of her palace. Of course, Sesshoumaru never let her leave the palace, perhaps he feared that she would gather his nobles to rise against him, in his weakened 'human loving' state. She grinned and rubbed her hands together at the thought. Oh yes, that would be a splendid idea.

But for how long? She knew the nobles would rise up against her, viewing her as merely a woman and not capable of truly running and holding the lands on her own. No, there had to be some other way out of this hell.

She glided down through the trees to the springs, shedding another layer of her kimono as she went, knowing full well that there would be a servant following behind to gather her robes and bring her fresh ones. Her skin tingled as she slid into the steaming water, the rich mineral smell filling her nose and instantly relaxing her. She leaned her head back against a rock and let the water's natural motion massage her muscles.

"You should be more careful where you bathe Megahna, or else you might find yourself naked and in the presence of a lesser youkai, how would that look upon your honor?"

Her eyes shot open and through the thick mist of the fog, she saw a silhouette on the other side of the spring, hidden from sight by the voluminous clouds of steam and scent by the minerals in the air.

"No man could have me against my will," she said indignantly, and felt the water shift as he swiftly moved to her side, his golden eyes stabbing at her.

"You dare to think so, and yet if I chose, I could," he threatened. She paused a moment and then laughed.

"Do not jest with me Sesshoumaru, we both know that your loins have no interest in your noble wife," she said sharply and heard his growl, before grinning again, "Perhaps they have found interest in other things." She grinned as she felt the heat of his fury rise over the water.

"Out of my bath woman," he snarled and she crossed her arms.

"My bath, and I do not think I shall be leaving soon, besides, I will not impede my honor by having you gaze upon me unclothed. You have lost that privilege long ago," she smirked.

He paused a moment, "Perhaps you are right, the water does seem fowled now, I think _I_ will make my exit." He rose from the water with liquid smoothness and through the fog Megahna felt her cheeks redden deeply. It all her self control to keep her scent from being affected by it. He was a beautiful man, she could not argue with that. All of his power and stature was reflected in every bend in his body, the curve of his him, the muscles that rippled beneath his skin. She could not help but watch him as he moved to where his robes lay and cloth himself.

Megahna caught herself wishing for a moment that all things were different, that perhaps he could have been the love she dreamed of as a child. He would certainly keep her bed warm at night.

"Are you done staring at me, or would you have another showing," his cold voice came through the air, shaking her from her thoughts and she looked away with a hrumph.

"One sight was enough to blind me," she muttered but knew that it was half hearted at best and knew that he knew as well. He faded into the darkness, leaving her feeling more than alone as she bathed in the starlight, thinking about how things could have been.

In her solitude, she allowed herself to slip out of the shell that she had once sworn to keep about her, to keep her heart safe. She sighed deeply and relaxed into the water, feeling hot tears slide down her cheeks unwillingly.

Heaven help her, if they chose, she hated the man, and at the same time... no she wouldn't say it, because it wasn't true. She loathed him, loathed everything that he stood for in her life. Her loss of love, her loss of freedom, the controlling nature that her father had once had over her and now he held. She loathed being a woman, looked upon as something lesser than a man, and equally unimportant.

"Lady," she heard a soft whisper behind her and froze, making a quick motion to wipe the tears from her face. Her nose searched through the fog of minerals and found the smell of youth and health, tinged with the faint smell of rose oil. It was that brat, Kirai.

"You dare defy my bath," she growled.

"I wished to speak to you m'lady, and perhaps share your bath," she said again, and stepped forward from the mists, wrapped in her thin yukata, poised at the edge of the spring.

"I would rather die than share a bath with a filthy creature like yourself," Megahna scowled.

To her credit, she didn't shrink away, but stood even taller, as if her poise would give her an advantage if Megahna so chose to attack. "You can do so if you wish, but I will still speak to you." She said calmly as she slid into the water.

Megahna watched her suspiciously. This was very unlike her husband's pet, to be so forward and courageous. This must be a matter of great importance to her.

"Make your words quickly, before my patience runs out," she snapped and swore she could see the smile on the girls face, while the rest of her features were still veiled from her view.

"Of course Lady," she said. "I wish to speak to you of my grandfather."

"You should address your Lord as such, and not on such familiar family terms. You are not his granddaughter, you are not a child of his blood. You are simply a human pet to humor him, and no more." Megahna held her chin high.

"I don't care what you think anymore," the girl snapped, rising out of the water, the heat of her anger overwhelming the heat of the spring, and even Megahna was taken aback by its power for a moment, "My grandfather is suffering and its all your fault, why don't you just go away! You don't love him, you don't care anything about him. You have your own lands and provinces, you don't need his. Go away and let him find someone that he can be happy with."

Megahna stared at this girl, and for the first time in her life, she felt something akin to respect for this girl. Never had a human dared raise her voice to her, and it intrigued her.

"You would think it could be so easy, to dismiss myself and return to my own lands. Simple human girl, has my husband taught you nothing of youkai laws? I would think that he would have had you drowning in propriety, as he did his first pet, the one you resemble so much."

Kirai for her part was amazed that Megahna was speaking back to her, and for once wasn't taking it for granted. Perhaps if she could get past that shell that she felt she was carrying, then perhaps she might find a way to help Sesshoumaru.

"I know that a mated marriage is until the death of one, but you are not mated. I know the marks, and I haven't seen them on you. I don't understand this, and I won't ask why, but I will ask, if you are not mated, why do you stay? Why don't you leave?"

"Would you be so happy to see me leave? Would that please your simple heart?" Megahna asked spitefully.

"No," the young girl answered softly, much to the youkai's surprise. "I would not be happy. You are the closest thing I have had to a mother since I was young. I know the thought of having a human close to you makes you ill, and so I have admired you from afar. I have tried over and over to please you, till I learned to accept that it is my nature that displeases you and I am unable to change who I am. I would like that someday you might see me as more than a pest, a brat that runs at your heels, but a woman like yourself, someone who can speak to you about things I cannot speak to my maids about."

Megahna opened her mouth to say something cruel and harsh, but her heart wouldn't let her. She hadn't realized until that moment that she too craved another female companion around, someone that she could trust, that wouldn't use her words against her. But a human? She would never, she could never give in to a human.

"I don't expect you to answer now, but give it a thought. I don't think you are as horrible as everyone might think. I think that deep down, you are as lonely as Grandfather is, that you are both looking for something that you feel you have been denied."

'Damn if the girl wasn't correct, but how did a human brat understand so much?' The brat was too intuitive for Megahna's tastes and she had enough. She rose from the water, flowing like the liquid itself out of the spring and into the waiting clean yukata that she knew would be there.

"Your disillusions amuse me at best, annoy me at worst, you are a child who needs to grow out of her menial daydream and prepare yourself for the reality of the life that awaits you," she snipped as she turned and walked away.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

"Kohana," Kirai said excitedly and ran down the outer walkway of the palace to her cousin. The object of her attentions smiled brightly and knelt to better embrace the young girl. Kirai looked up, her eyes widening, "You've gotten so pretty Kohana!" she said brightly and watched as her cousin turned red in the cheeks. Her companion made a soft sound of sarcasm.

"Oh Kei, you got pretty too," Kirai teased, moving from Kohana's arms to leap into Kei's, who caught her easily. She giggled happily before being set down. Kei's cheeks flushed at the open display of affection that she lavished on him and smiled, something that pleased his sister. It had been many years since Keitaro had smiled so fully from the heart.

"I'm going to be performing at your dinner," Kirai announced cheerfully, "I've become very good at the harp."

Kei nodded slowly, looking around the gardens forlornly, the memories of this place many years ago still weighing on his mind. Kirai stepped up and took his hand in hers, noticing how sad he suddenly seemed.

"Come with me, I have a surprise for you," she said and lead them towards their rooms. She paused before one, and slid open the door, motioning for him to enter. He saw that it was her room. She knelt beside a straw basket and carefully pulled out a small bundle, before turning to present it to him. Dust and age wafted up to his nose, along with something else. He quickly pulled the package from her arms, and opened it.

"Kei," Kohana whispered as her brother looked up at her with shining happy eyes.

"It's Rose 'hana, it smells like Rose! It's faint, but still there!" he said excitedly before looking at his cousin. Kirai was sitting there looking very pleased with herself.

"I found it in one of the abandoned rooms, and the tanuki servant who cleans the rooms told me about it. She said that it belonged to your wife, so I made sure to keep it safe for you."

Kei pulled her close in a tight embrace, "Thank you Kirai, I won't forget this!"

Kirai blushed and rose to her feet, "Come, let me show you your rooms so you can wash from your trip. I'm sure Grandfather will want to see both of you as soon as possible.

Sesshoumaru watched passively as Keitaro and Kohana entered the dining chamber and bowed respectfully towards him, as was customary. He might have been the heir, but Kei had been well trained in the customs that befitted him, and until he resigned or died, Sesshoumaru would always be his better.

They rose from their bow to see the rest of the party assembled were still bowing towards them and they gave the customary acknowledgement before moving over to their seats to the right of their lord and kneeling. This was the signal for the servants to quickly move to bring the meals.

Keitaro fidgeted only slightly in his robes, feeling a little uncomfortable in the weight of so many layers, and gave an amazed glance at his sister who seemed to have no difficulties, despite the fact she was wearing a 12 layer kimono.

"The trick is not to remember the number," he heard her whisper so faintly he almost missed it.

"Doesn't make the damned things any lighter, I can't believe we're stuck wearing these things again. I don't think anyone has worn these in a few centuries, at least since Grandmother Izayoi," he growled back faintly.

"Longer, thankfully it is a rare occasion that we are forced to this formality," Sesshoumaru added, shifting his shoulder slightly to alleviate some of the weight from her shoulder, where a large wound was the only reminded that an arm had been attached there. Megahna shot them a look from her feet, her eyebrow twitching slightly, but protocol didn't allow her to say anything out loud.

Kohana glanced over to her left, at the amazingly silent Kirai, who ate her rice with the diminutive actions of a mouse.

"Something the matter?" she whispered under her breath, and saw Kirai move her head slightly.

"Not allowed to speak," she whispered back.

Kohana blinked in surprise, "Why on earth not?"

Kirai glanced up at the assembled party, before bowing her head again, "Because I am ningen, and they don't like to have to remember that I'm sitting in a place of honor. Don't make a scene about it Kohana, it's only this set of diplomats, the rare important ones who seem to care."

Kohana felt the shock reach her features and quickly suppressed them. She knew that some of the old prejudice were still alive, but many had died in the past century, especially with the growing power of the humans. She clenched her hands into her robes, to try and suppress her rage.

Without another word, Kirai placed her chopsticks down, slid off her cushion and moved to the back of the room, where a kota sat waiting. Her long ebony hair fell over her shoulder and hid her face for a moment before she turned her head and began to pluck the strings lightly, using her ear to tune them lightly. After a moment of adjustment, she began a soft gentle tune, something obviously written to place the listeners at ease.

Keitaro saw his uncle glance backwards at the motion, but said nothing, the rest of his body language reflecting his attentions to the assembled court. Another large old inu-youkai lord arguing with a younger, slender male over the others lack of management in dealing with the new "human problems".

"Disgusting lot, the whole of them. And they are becoming too proud, too quickly forgetting who the real lords of this land are. I say we remind them of our power, remind them who make the earth tremble."

Kohana inhaled sharply at this suggestion, but remained as poised as she could manage. Years of court training at her uncle's hands had given her a firm reign on her visible emotions. Kei reached over beneath the table and gently touched her hand, reminding her that she wasn't alone in her anger.

"I say that a full out war would not be the best solution. Perhaps if we had acted in such a manner long ago, it would have been wise, but their population has grown too numerous. And they are not alone. New humans from across the seas have arrived to the south, traders and merchants. They speak a strange language and wear strange clothing, but they have powerful weapons. These new allies could cause us problems." Spoke up the younger one.

"You are too young to remember the power that the taiyoukai have always carried. You were barely weaned when Lord Sesshoumaru's father walked this land, a truly great warrior. He would not have allowed his enemies to have built up to such a destructive force," rebutted the older lord, slamming his palm on the floor with force to emphasize his point.

Keitaro cringed internally. He had heard this discussion before, and he had seen where this path of speech lead. His grandmother would be mentioned, Sesshoumaru would speak up in anger, and then an insult hurled, he would have to defend his father, and his mother. An ache of annoyance crept up on the bridge of his nose and he took a slow breath, waiting for the inevitable.

Sesshoumaru stood, his ever impassible mask firmly planted on his face. "We have heard this tired argument over and over again for decades now. We have never acted, and we will not act now. There are greater shows of power than mere force and brutality. Yes, the new humans do pose a growing threat, but I have been told that the humans of our lands to not accept their presence. There will be no alliance against us. Just as a sudden storm my blow up from the ocean, soon the sun will return, and all will be calm again."

The court bowed their head to him, accepting his wisdom in the matter before growing silent and continuing to eat. Sesshoumaru kneeled again, and it seemed as if the meal would grow peaceful again.

"A sudden storm may still cause much damage, perhaps damage that can never be repaired," spoke up a sharp voice, and Keitaro cringed. His aunt could never leave well enough alone.

"I say that we take a strike at these humans, new and old. Let them see our true power, frighten away any new intruders and remind those under our watch who their masters are."

"I have spoken Megahna," Sesshoumaru said calmly, but she leapt to her feet.

"As have I, I say we strike now!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a freezing glance, but said nothing. Her eyes narrowed fiercely.

"I see, it seems that you have the same affliction as your father. You have grown soft and weak towards these creatures. You have taken the half-breed under your roof and elevated them to a place that no disgusting offspring should ever reach, and now you groom a ningen bitch within these very walls. Perhaps you are preparing her for a very different life? Perhaps you will take her as your father took that human."

Kohana heard Kirai stop playing, and could smell the sudden salt in the air. Everyone in the court stared at Megahna as if she had lost her mind. Sesshoumaru simply reached for his goblet and calmly took a drink. Keitaro was growling faintly at the back of his throat.

"I am right, you have no honor, you are no taiyoukai. You disgrace the powerful lineage of your ancestors. You are barely worthy to call yourself a youkai."

The room grew uncomfortably quiet, and the air grew heavy. Kohana glanced around the room and watched as her uncle slowly placed his drink down, and rose to his feet. Never had she seen such a frozen look in his eyes and for the briefest of moments, there was something else there. Something she had seen only once. The day that Rin died.

"Return to your chambers Megahna. Prepare your belongings. In the sun's first light, you return to the Southern lands."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A collective gasp echoed through the room, a few looking angered, and many looking frightened and uncomfortable. They knew what lay at stake by this dismissal. Sesshoumaru turned to face his niece and nephew, and placed his back to Megahna. She stammered, her face growing red and looked around as everyone else did the same.

"You cannot send me back! You are honor bound to my father, you do no dare send me back!" her voice grew more shrill and panicked as she realized that it was exactly what was happening. Kohana glanced down at the folds of her kimono, keeping her eyes away from the enraged youkai woman as she stormed past, and felt a twinge of sympathy for her now rejected aunt.

Without another word, Sesshoumaru left the room, Keitaro quickly following on his heels, both looking serious and solemn. Kohana gathered up her skirts and quickly followed them out, ignoring the sudden uproar of commotion in the room as they left.

"Uncle," Keitaro spoke up, "You truly mean to dismiss her? What about the treaty? The Lord of the Southern Lands is allied with the East. If they combine forces, we might not be able to resist an attack."

"The East will not attack us," Sesshoumaru spoke calmly, "This Sesshoumaru has seen to all. It has been a long time that I have considered all the options." He paused a moment, before turning to the both of them.

"A strong alliance needs to be maintained both on paper and in person. Remember this when you are Lord, or Lady," he turned to Kohana with a strange look in his eye.

"I made the error of letting pride influence my decisions long ago. It was an error that has cost me peace, and my kingdom the unity of a strong bonded pair." He seemed almost to sigh, though Keitaro never heard the sound uttered from his lips. His shoulders fell.

"My father made the same error as a young man, when he mated with my mother. It was an error that the kami saw fit to correct when he met your grandmother. She was a powerful woman, ningen or not. I was young and rash for not seeing it at the time, and I was angered that he died to save her life." He paused a moment.

"Many will say I am weak for making you my heir, and many will say I now hunger for a human woman. However, you come from a linage that is powerful, both youkai and human. Rin was a woman who had more power and grace than many humans could ever wish for, and her granddaughter reflects the same qualities. Your mother and sister were exceptional humans, worthy of praise and honor."

Keitaro held his breath, confused. He had never heard his uncle open up to him like this. It was almost as if...could it be that he was saddened by his decision to dismiss Megahna?

Sesshoumaru stiffened in his posture, "That is all for the evening. I will speak to you both in the morning, to discuss how this new event changes both of your situations."

Kohana bowed low, and shuffled towards her room. She kept her pace slow and even until she heard her brother hurrying up to her side.

"Am I the only one who felt rather odd by that whole speech?" he whispered to her and she shook her head.

"I think, that perhaps Uncle has grown fond of her in this time. I don't think he wishes her to go."

Keitaro stopped in his tracks, "Are you insane? Who wouldn't be glad to be rid of her!"

Kohana shook her head, "You're a man Kei, you don't understand anything." He let off a 'keh' before she continued.

"Megahna has good qualities. She is a strong woman, and has the knowledge and power to be a strong leader. She is an asset to Uncle, and I think he knows this. I think he is more saddened because deep down, he might care for her and she doesn't return his feelings."

Kei leaned back against a support pole, his arms crossed in front of him, "I don't buy it. How could he love her?"

Kohana let a smile tease her lips, "Stranger pairs have this era known. Let's not forget the unwanted hanyou and the powerful miko woman from the future."

Kei glanced away with a huff as his sister continued, "And I do seem to remember that you and Francesca-neesama getting off on several wrong feet. I believe you threw her into a tree once?"

Kei flushed, and Kohana laughed. "I'm a woman, it's in my nature to notice these things. Now, let us go find our poor cousin, for I think that she may need family now, more than ever."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kirai ran blindly along the outer corridor, her hands gathering up as many layers of her kimono as she could as she dashed into the night. So many cruel words were screaming in her mind, and she wanted to get away from them. Never before was there such a blatant attack upon her. She was used to the other words. Worthless human, weak creature, nothing better than an animal, but to listen to Megahna dishonor her like that, it was more than she could bear.

From the shadows, a tall figure appeared and grabbed her. She shrieked and kicked furiously at it. The figure, defiantly a young man by the tenor sound of his voice, cursed and rubbed his leg.

"Is that any way to treat a guest?" he asked. She took a few steps back, instinctively moving into a fighting stance. The man chuckled and stepped into the light of a nearby torch. Kirai's eyes grew large, and she launched herself into his arms.

"I can't believe its you!" she exclaimed hugging him tightly, much to his embarrassment. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking care of some...business," he said softly, and Kirai gave him an inquiring look. He held up his hands, "I've come from a nearby village, they're looking for extra aid for the winter from Lord Sesshoumaru. The servants let me in the gate, they said he was meeting with others, but they would tell him I was here. I decided to wander around, until you nearly ran me over."

Kirai gave him a bright smile, "I almost didn't recognize you Tsuke, you've grown up so much! It's been 6 years since I've seen you!"

He nodded, "You've grown up into a lovely young lady," his voice soft and kind. She blushed politely, and quickly looped her arm in his.

"Tell me, how is everyone?"

He shook his head, "We'll have time to talk about them later, I should go and make sure that I have not missed my window. I promise, we will talk soon!" He placed a kiss on her forehead and hurried down the corridor. Kirai watched his form slip back into the shadows, and smiled warmly.

Megahna watched as the servants slip more of her robes into the traveling chests, and huffed again in anger. She couldn't stand to watch all her belongings being packaged together. This shouldn't be happening. Never did she actually believe that he would...

Megahna growled deeply, sending the servants into a frantic dash away from her as she crossed the room, pulling open the sliding door with a force that nearly pulled it off the track and headed out into the corridor. Two large youkai stood there, baring her path. She placed her hands on her hips as they presented their weapons.

"Return to your quarters, orders of Lord Sesshoumaru," they said sternly.

"I am still Lady here," she barked and they held their weapons tighter. She growled and flicked her fingers at them, bright points of light flying from her tips and piercing them in the throat. They fell to their knees and she stepped over them calmly. Perhaps Sesshoumaru didn't think she would step to the level of attacking his guards, or perhaps he took for granted her limited display of powers. It didn't mean she didn't have any.

She glided along the almost silent corridor, hearing the faint sounds of night around her. Something seemed almost too calm. She saw the light flickering within Sesshoumaru's chambers, a sign that he was up late with work. She stepped up to the door and let her ears take up her senses, listening for any sound of movement. All she could pick up was the faint sound of cloth moving. Her eyes took in the shadow that passed within. She almost moved to return later, when something nagged at her. She slid open the door abruptly and the sight that greeted her made her blood freeze.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A young human man turned his head rapidly towards her, and before she could absorb the sight before her, he grinned evilly and stabbed downwards with a katana, deep into Sesshoumaru's chest. Megahna screamed, first in horror and then in fury as she saw his body convulse and fall back on the futon without another movement.

"You!" she howled and rushed forward, claws bared. Everywhere the smell of blood assaulted her nose, making her feel faint as another smell accompanied it. The burning, horrible stench of purification. The man held up the blade, still crimson and smiled.

"It seems he wasn't such a great lord after all," he said, and held the blade out before him, "It seems I will have the satisfaction of riding the world of him and his bitch in the same night," he snarled.

Megahna swung at him, and was impressed that he managed to keep just short of her reach. For a human, he was swift, she had to admit. Still she came at him, with fury and revenge in her blood. He jumped out of the way of another swipe, landing awkwardly on his foot and tumbling off to the side. Megahna grinned and descended on him, but his sword came up at the last minute, slashing her arm. She hissed with pain as the white blaze burned into her skin and she stepped back, holding the wound.

"Grandfather," came a soft voice, and both fighters looked up to see Kirai, dressed in her sleeping yukata standing in the doorway. She hurried to the fallen Lord's side, falling to her knees, her hands quickly turning red as she placed her hands over the wound, as if her touch could heal him.

"Who...what...how," she muttered.

"You're free now Kirai," coughed the young man, rising to his feet. "You're free to return to your family, your real family. He won't keep you a slave any longer."

Kirai turned on him, her face white and her eyes so red that Megahna thought for a moment that she might be youkai herself, and on the brink of transformation.

"You...you did this?!" she asked softly, her body beginning to shake. The man, oblivious to her reaction nodded, "I did it for you."

"For me!" Kirai screamed, her shrill voice echoing through the walls, "You killed my grandfather!! You destroyed my family!"

"I'm your family!" he shouted back.

"Where were you all when my mother and father died? Your parents rejected me! They refused to offer refuge to the child of a woman brought up by monsters. I know this! I wrote to them, and that was the answer they gave me! This is my family, my blood and you killed him!"

Megahna saw Keitaro and Kohana dash into the room, eyes wild with the sudden wakeup. Kohana took one look at the situation, saw the sword dripping with blood and saw the prone figure on the floor, and knew what had happened. Keitaro cracked his knuckles.

"Bastard!" he growled and Kirai held up her hand.

"See to the Lord," she commanded, her voice cold. "Kohana, Lady Megahna has been injured, see that she is treated quickly." Both hanyous stared at the sudden transformation in their cousin. Tsuke blinked at her in surprise, as he saw a very familiar cold look cross the young woman's face.

Kirai stepped forward and pulled the sword from his hand, before moving away. His face twisted in a look of madness and he jumped to his feet, a glitter in the light was all the warning they had.

"You will die then as well!" he shouted and rushed at Kirai with a dagger drawn. Megahna felt something erupt inside her, a feeling of anger and protectiveness she had never known possible. It was almost as if he were trying to harm a child of her own blood and her instincts would not stand for that. In a flash she was at Kirai's side, pulling her into her robes and spinning around in the same instant, her claws bared.

She felt the hot splash of blood along her hand and up her arm as they reached their target and with a garbled noise, the man fell to the floor dead.

Kirai stared up at Megahna's face, amazement visible. She had just protected her, placed herself in danger and protected her. What could this mean?

"Fetch Jaken, wake the castle, and rouse the servants. I want everyone placed under watch until morning. He may not be working alone," Megahna ordered and Kirai nodded, dashing out of the room.

Kohana knelt beside Sesshoumaru, her hands working over his now bare chest, holding a bright red piece of cloth over the wound.

"I can't seem to stop the bleeding," she whispered worriedly.

"Because the blade was purified," Kei said, lifting the katana up to his nose. "It's acting as a poison that not even Uncle can fight off, and weakening his healing properties."

Kohana bit her lip, "What can we do to stop it?"

Megahna knelt beside her, a thoughtful look on her face before she whispered, "Keitaro, give your sister Tesseiga."

Keitaro looked confused a moment before she barked, "Do it, or he dies before our eyes!"

Kohana accepted the blade from her brother, confused as to what her aunt had in mind. A situation that Megahna didn't allow to continue for long.

"You need to spill your blood into the wound," she explained.

"What?! How the hell is that supposed to help?" Kei howled. Megahna gave him a scathing look.

"Think, hanyou. Your blood carries the same youkai as his, and yet you also carry the blood of a miko. You are a balancing agent to the very thing that could kill us. Perhaps the combination could neutralize the poison, now do it!"

Kei looked a little uncertain as he lifted his arm, and Kohana nodded, agreeing with her aunt as she brought the blade down along her brother's skin. Not with enough force to sever his limb, but a large gash appeared, instantly pouring blood onto the already bloody chest of the youkai lord.

Sesshoumaru's body convulsed again, and he let out a loud yowl. A strange white smoke appeared around the wound, and then the body fell back onto the futon. The smell of purification seemed to dissipate into the night, and Kohana held her breath as she wiped away the blood. Still open, but no long bleeding as profusely, the wound seemed to be beginning to close.

Megahna almost sighed, and tore a large portion of her robes, carefully bandaging the wound.

"Kohana, fetch me fresh water and give the servants orders that no one besides the three of us are allowed to enter this wing of the palace. Keitaro, you will assume temporary duties while your uncle is unable. Gather the guard, I want every guest questioned before the sun rises, and I don't care how the information comes, I want it."

Keitaro stared at her in surprise, she just handed the reins of power over to him without a second thought, but with a quick look to his sister, he took the rag of material she offered, wrapped up his arm and headed out, Kohana at his heels.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The sun rose after an eternity. Megahna stayed the whole night by his side, nursing his wound, wiping the sweat from his brow as his form fought off the remnants of the poison, and forcing him to drink fresh water to keep his body strong through its battle. The pale morning light crept its way along the floor, touching her bare foot and warming it before it made her way to her eyes. She groaned and opened her eyes.

She had fallen asleep against the wall. Her hair had fallen from its formal upsweep sometime in the midst of running around and giving orders. Her robes were in rags, half torn apart to be used as staunch against the flow of blood. She glanced down into the bowl of water that was tinged red still and saw her reflection. Never would a Lady of any land have herself seen in that manner, but she was too weary to care.

It felt like her heart had taken up residence in her throat, and as she felt the kiss of sunlight on her cheeks, she felt it harden there. Morning had come, she was being rejected by her husband. Dishonored and disgraced, she had little more to look forward to than perhaps her father's request for her honorable death.

'I don't want to leave him,' she thought miserably as she rose to her feet, and slid open the door. The cool morning air rushed over her, washing the sweat and worry from her body and causing her to shiver. She glanced over her shoulder at this sleeping body. The fever that was consuming him had broken and now his body was recovering the energies that it needed. She leaned her head against the posting of the door and felt a hot tear slide down her cheek.

'Why am I crying?' she thought curiously, wiping her cheek and staring at the droplet of water that resided on her finger. But she knew why. During some point in that night, amidst his groans and shivers, she felt something awaken in her, something she had tried to deny but realized she couldn't any longer.

'When did I fall in love with him?' she questioned herself as she wiped her brow, feeling the coolness of her hand there. Her arm ached with usage, but she knew that she would be fine. Kohana had given some of her blood, as a precaution to keep the poison from affecting Megahna, an act that had surprised the Lady. Most youkai would have left her to take her chances, especially after her treatment. But then again, Megahna knew that the young woman's mother had been a creature of immeasurable compassion and strength, and Kohana reflected this in her every action.

'Just when I find him, I lose him,' she thought miserably, and felt more tears slide down her cheeks. She allowed herself the weakness. No one was around, she was alone. It would be the last time she was in his presence, and for once she wanted nothing more than to lay down her defenses and let him comfort her, as only a husband can comfort his wife.

She heard him groan again and turned around, quickly wiping her cheeks as she kneeled by his side. She took the rag from the water and began wiping his face again as he made a face and began to open his eyes.

"Megahna," he whispered hoarsely and she nodded, turning her head to wring out the rag.

"M'lord, it is good to see you awake," she said softly, almost submissively, causing a look of surprise to show in his face.

"You have watched me all night," he asked and she nodded, rising to her feet.

"You had a fever, I did not trust any of the help to aid you properly," she said and turned away before the tears of relief showed in her eyes. It seemed that once she allowed herself to open up, she could not stop the emotions from flowing. Perhaps it was well that she was leaving, she couldn't bear leaving herself this vulnerable to him.

She felt his hand on her shoulder and she turned to look up at him, his face almost translucently pale, but unmistakably beautiful. Her hand itched to reach up and trace the moon on his forehead but resisted.

"You have been crying," he commented, and she almost heard a trace of softness in his voice.

'No that can't be, he wouldn't speak to me in that manner,' she thought as she felt his hand slide up from her shoulder to her face, and with a gentleness she never thought she would see him exhibit, and certainly with more gentleness than she ever saw him exhibit with the human br- Kirai.

"You have been crying over me?"

Megahna pulled away from the touch, as she tried to get her emotions back under control, but that look in his blazing golden eyes kept pulling them back to the surface. But it seemed he mirrored every move she tried to make.

"You need to rest," she said, trying to get him to lie back down, but his grip on her arm tightened. For a moment, she wished that he had both his arms to wrap around her. If he did that, if he showed any sign, she'd be lost.

"This Sesshoumaru has healed," he said calmly but didn't release her. "Why did you cry for me? Did you think me so weak that I would succumb to poison?"

Megahna shook her head, still trying to step away from him. "It was purification, more than poison." That was all she could manage as he stepped closer, seemingly staring into her soul as she swallowed uncomfortably and stared back.

"You are refusing to answer my question," he whispered deeply and she felt goose bumps rise up along her skin, a sensation she never thought possible. A tight feeling spread through her body, and she tried to calm herself, but as his nostrils flared, she knew what he had sensed.

"What do you want Megahna?"

She blinked at him, surprised by his sudden question. Never in their centuries together had he asked her what she wanted. Unbidden the tears began to fall again, and in anger she shouted at him.

"I want passion, I want romance, Damnit, I want a body count!"

He blinked quickly, and a sly grin slid over his lips as he backed her into a wall, his lips dangerously close to hers.

"In that order?"

She opened her mouth to speak when she found herself crushed against him, those very lips that were once so damn inviting now pressing against hers hungrily. Damn him, he was being so domineering. She growled and shoved him backwards, her claws tearing away his kimono from his shoulders as they fell to the futon.


End file.
